The Other Woman
by LaFlorDeLis9
Summary: "Emma Nolan's father has a mistress. Her name? Why, it belongs to our new superintendent, Regina Mills." Swanqueen AU Warnings: Age differences(Emma is 18, Regina 38)


Let me know if you would like to become a beta. I could use another set of eyes!

Chapter 1. Questions

_Emma Nolan's father has a mistress. Her name? Why, it belongs to our new superintendent, Regina Mills._

The words kept repeating in her head, like a tormenting chant. It could not be true. No. Her father loved her mother. Really, it was even kinda sick. She'd grown up seeing them act out their endless declarations of true love. _Regina Mills_. The name rang in her earlobes. Emma had met her a week ago at a school event, she had a bitch face. She was probably a bitch. Nothing like her ado-ra-ble mother. She did ooze sensuality and charm tho_. No._ Everyone hated her; she had a political agenda and was mean.

Tamara was just a lying-drama seeking-twofaced-whore.

She stepped into the small house, winced at Pongo's wet kiss, stormed into her room and began to take off her clothes.  
That Tamara, stupid ho. Everyone knew she was two-timing Neal with Owen. But what did she have against her? She'd been her lab partner once, and since then they would even smile cordially at each other every time they bumped in the hall. They had no reason to hate each other.

_Emma Sweetie, you're a young lady now; you are not allowed to walk around the house in a top and underwear_. Emma grunted and put on her yoga pants. Her parent's would soon be home, nah. She would not tell them about it, they would just worry and then giver her a pep talk about mean girls and share stories about their own senior years in High school.

* * *

"Emma! Where is my sweet princess?" She walked back to kitchen, smiling at the petite woman's embrace and her father kiss in her temple. _Good_. Same old, same old.

"Trouble in paradise?" Her father asked after dinner, washrag at his shoulder.  
"Yes honey. You 're too quiet today." Mary Margaret finally chirped in.  
Emma let out a sight, "Nothing. I'm just trying to figure out why this girl hates me."  
"Oh Sweetheart! Stop being silly. Who could hate you?" Asked her MOTHER.

"What happened?" Her father's tone was sterner this time.  
"It's really stupid. _Here goes something they can laugh at_. "Tamara is spreading a disgusting rumor; she says you're having an affair with this woman called Regina Mills."  
Her mother delicate and well measured hands dropped the water pitcher she was holding, her composed and jolly father went pale and his eyes darkened.

So it was true.

* * *

Deep down she knew this was none of her business, but still couldn't help the anger and betrayal she felt deep in her gut. She heard her parents talk in the hallway, and suddenly David was inside her room.  
"Emma. We need to talk." At least they kept the lights off. It was easier to talk in the dark. "First of all, I am not having an affair." _And Bill Clinton did not have sex with that woman._  
"Emma, it happened a long time ago. Remember when I had to fly so frequently for all those sheriff conventions/trainings in New York? Well she was the attorney for a lot of my friends, and that was that." _Well awkward._

"Have there been others?"_ Stupid. Why did you open your mouth? Who fucking cares?_  
"No Emma, she was the only one." So she must have been a big fucking deal then.

* * *

"Your father is great man. Some things are hard to explain... but for example when I need someone to review my budget proposals for the souvenir shop. Do you think I go to your father? No of course not. He can't do math to save his life. So I go to Mr. Gold, and your father never gets mad at me for not asking him." She wanted to slap her mother. "Could we drop it? I'm eating. Look if you're ok with it. "_ Push Over._

"I know he loves me Emma more than I could ever wish for. I knew his mishap was nothing but lust. We have a wonderful marriage, and besides..Emma I've been very lenient with you; you have to understand that whatever happens is between your father and I. Do you understand that?"  
"I know." Emma told her silently, it didn't stop her from feeling the way she felt, but she understood.  
"My sweet girl. You've always been a Daddies' girl. Just remember that he loves you more than you can ever imagine."  
"Hey.. Mom, what if I was in your shoes? Would YOU agree with me for forgiving my husband after pulling one like that?"  
Mary Margaret cleared her throat. "I would support any adult decision you made concerning something so private, such as your marriage." _Smart save Blanchard. Well Played._

Emma smiled and kissed her mother back. Bag in hand, she stared walking back to school. _Regina Mills_. She'd met her father in New York a long time ago, people said she was a rich woman who had a job for fun, so why was she in in town? Why would anyone in their right mind suddenly decide to move to Nothing-Ever-Happens-StoryBrooke?

Notes: Reviews fuel the machine...


End file.
